


Our Love

by Myidolnayarivera



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Engaged Caitlin and Barry, F/F, F/M, Harry gives Barry the Option to take jesse in when he's gone, M/M, The Plot is mine, eddie doesnt die, i own nothing but the Plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:36:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29800977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myidolnayarivera/pseuds/Myidolnayarivera
Summary: What If Cisco , Caitlin and Barry were all Best-friends before the Particle accelerator Explosion with Caitlin and Barry in a happy relationship, Now After 9 Months after Barry gets Struck by lighting gaining Powers Barry founds out Nothing really change around him. ( Bad at Summaries ) Jay and Julian will still try to hit on cait.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Caitlin Snow, Cecile Horton/Joe West, Earth-2 Barry Allen/Earth-2 Caitlin Snow, Eddie Thawne/Iris West, Jesse "Quick" Wells/Wally West
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Our Love

9 Months Earlier

Barry Allen sat down in Jitters With His Girlfriend Caitlin Snow and Their Best-Friend Cisco Ramon before They Have to go to Work.

" So when Can I finally meet Your Boss from Star Lab's" Barry asked placing one of his hands into Caitlin's free one.

Cisco and Caitlin looked at each other before glancing down at their coffee's, " When you can finally stop being Jealous of Ronnie Babe" Caitlin said pecking Barry on the lips while Cisco tried not to laugh.

Barry rolled his eyes pouting like a Two year old, " Then stop bring him up evetime we on a Stinking Date, I mean I don't Bring up my ex's I MEAN COME ON" Barry said before quickly covering his Mouth eyes Widen in Fear.

Cisco slowly started to bend down underneath their Table grabbing his Coffee on his way down, "Don't kill him, I still want to spend more time with him" He said once he was safely under the table.

Barry gulped before he Copied Cisco when saw the evil death glare Caitlin was sent him.

" Have I told you how much I love you Cait, Please Don't kill me I love youuuuuuu"

Caitlin rolled her eyes laughing at her Boyfriend before taking a long Lip of her Coffee.

Cisco and Barry looked at each other before slowly and Carefully rising back into their seat's so No-one think that they Weird or anything.

"Alright I have to head to Work Guys , Huh So see you Tonight at Dinner Cait" Barry said getting up from his chair grabbing his Jacket.

Caitlin gave Barry a Kiss on the check , "Alright you Stay safe Babe, if I find out something happened to you...I'm going to kill you" She said giving Barry a Peck on the Lips.

Barry gulped before running out of the Coffee Shop, "Man She can be sweet but Also Mean" He whispered running towards The Police Department

Barry Arrived at his office 20 Mins Later to see Joe and His Partner Eddie waiting for him at His desk, They was looking at the Picture of him and Caitlin.

" What Wrong Guys , Did I miss a case " Barry said hanging up his Coat on the Rack by the Door.

Joe Placed the Picture back on the Desk looking at the Time on the Wall with a Smirk on his Face.

Barry Pointed towards his office door, " Can you guys leave so I can started working, and Joe don't you work get Caitlin coming over tonight for Dinner " He said as The two Men left his Office.

Barry slammed his door shut before walking towards his Desk, ' They better not have did anything to my office' He thought sitting down in his chair groaning.

Barry Jumped when Its started to Lighting outside causing him to fall out of his chair screaming a little.

Barry Noticed that the Skylight Window he Had in his office was Opened, " Better Close that before Something Breaks in here cuz I'm not paying for it" He said walking over to the two chain that connect to the Window.

Barry grabbed the Chains shaking his head, " Why do we even have a skylight" He Mumbled as He slowly started to close the Window.

Barry didn't even see the lighting coming when It struck the Metal Chain causing Barry to go flying into his Rack of Chemical.

Barry Laid on the Rack chemicals all over his Body and Body dripping from his Finger Tips, but there was also Something red glowing on his forehead.

*Now 9 months Later*

* * *

Barry shot up gasping shaking his head, ' Ughhh what the hell happened to me' He thought placing a hand on top of his head.

"Cait , Cisco , Joe Anyone...Did I get Drunk and now I'm in someone else room... No " Barry said laying back down on the bed Feeling really bad right now.

Barry Slowly rolled off the bed groaning in Shame not Noticing Caitlin and Cisco sitting down to the left of him laughing Quietly.

" Snow , Ramon Why are you laughing at him, Help Mr. Allen up" Wells said shaking his head to two Laughing Friends who froze at their bosses voice.

Caitlin ran over to her Boyfriend side, "Come On Babe , Let's get a Shirt" She said helping up the confused Man.

Barry tackled Caitlin back on the floor kissing her all over her Face which caused the Doctor to Laugh a little while Cisco gag.

Caitlin grabbed Barry face in Both her hands smiling , " Missed you too My Love , now we can Continue this Later but right now I'm going to need you to Unrein in a cup for me" Caitlin said slowly bring up a Cup.

Barry eyes widen at the cup in his Girlfriend hand rolling off her pouting, " You know I love you too would have work for me but you just made me feel weird inside" Barry said sitting up while Caitlin stayed laying on the ground.

Cisco laughed at his best-friend, " Dude You guys been dating for a Year and 9 Months Now , you should be used to it" He said clapping his hands together winking at his friends.

Wells rolled his eyes, " Children Am I Right" He groaned out leaving the three best-friends in the med-Bay to catch up.

Barry looked down at his Body, " Heyyyyyyyy, Lighting Gave me Abs hahaha sweet" He said running out of the Med-bay laughing ( he doesn't find out until he's alone) and spinning around.

Caitlin ran after her boyfriend gabbing a shirt, " Get the fuck back her Allen " she said making Barry stop running around the Cortex.

Caitlin tossed him the Shirt, " Now Come on Babe, Joe said Once you woke up to bring you home, so lets go" She said grabbing her Jacket from Cisco.

Barry Quickly passed the shirt on and Picked up Caitlin into his arms, "Can I come I wanna see Joe too" Cisco said pouting at his two best-friend's.

Barry nodded placing Caitlin back on the floor kissing her on the forehead before waving bye to Wells.

* * *

Barry knocked on his Adoptive Father's Door while Caitlin and Cisco stood behind him with Happy going Smile's.

Joe opened the Door only to Slam it shut, " Is it really you Barr, Cuz If they Playing with me again I swear" Joe said through the door, which caused Barry to look at Caitlin and Cisco with a Raised eyebrow.

" We wanted to Make him Smile again , So Cisco Made a Hologram of you but it didn't really work...so I keep him"

Barry shook his head at his girlfriend pecking her on the head, before slowly opening Joe's House door with a Smile Planting on his Face.

"It's really Me Joe, I'm back and I promise I be more careful * Caitlin hits him on the head* Okay I promise Both you and Caitlin"

Catlin smiled giving her boyfriend a Thumbs up before walking into the House with Cisco behind her.

Joe crushed Barry into a really tight bear hug, " Barr Don't you ever and I mean ever scare me like that again Son, Iris finally saw her dad cry " Joe said not wanting to let his son Go fearing he will disappearing if he does let go.

Barry patted Joe on the back looking at Caitlin with a Smile on his Face, Happy to see be with here with his friends and family.

" We need to Have a Family Dinner, You me , Caitlin , Cisco , Iris and her new Boyfriend Who's also my fucking Partner"

Barry Nodded walking over to Caitlin and Cisco, " Joe Maybe I should pick an Ex of M-AHHHHHH" Barry said but was cut off when Caitlin pushed him against a Wall with a hand behind his back.

" Say it Again , and we are done Bae...for maybe a week"

Barry whined shaking his head, " No I'm good , Can you let me go now" He said finally Joe and Cisco brought into a fit of laughter at his Pained face.

Caitlin moved away from Barry elbowing Cisco in the chest, "Let's go Cisco , we have to get ready for tonight, see you Baby " She said blowing a kiss towards Barry before dragging Cisco out the door by his ear.

Barry jumped onto the couch while Joe walked towards the Kitchen, "Want me to call Iris and Eddie or do you want to wait until Dinner to tell them "Joe asked his Already Passed out Son with a Smile on his Face.

Joe grabbed a Cover from the stand by the Kitchen before went to cover up the Childish Boy he grew to love.

* * *

"BARRY I'M SURE CAITLIN GOING TO LOVE YOU IN THE SUIT I BROUGHT YOU , NOW COME ON BEFORE WE LATE FOR FAMILY DINNER"

Joe glanced down at his watch from time to time waiting for Barry to come downstairs so they can leave for Dinner.

Barry stomped down the stairs crossing his arms over his chest, "Its Blue , I like red " He pouted as the doorbell rang causing him to run back upstairs.

Joe groaned walking over to The door shaking his head at how Childish his son is being right now.

"Caitlin Please go talk to your boyfriend, before I put him into another coma"

Caitlin nodded walking inside the west House Hold only to yelp in surprise when Barry came running down into her arms.

Barry flicked Both Cisco and Joe off before pulling Caitlin into a Kiss causing the two men to Squeal like schoolgirl taking off out the door.

Caitlin pulled away from the kiss poking Barry on the nose, " Let's go, we don't wanna have Eddie and Iris waiting" Caitlin said walking out of the house leaving Barry Alone.

Barry took out the Small Sliver Box from his suit Pocket opening it up to relive a Dimond Ring, Closing it Barry Prayed she say yes.

* * *

Joe Made Barry Hide behind his car While They go talk to Eddie and Iris who was waiting Patiently by the restaurant door's.

"Hey Dad, so what's the Surprise , Hey Caitlin and Cisco How are you guys" Iris asked embracing the two friends into a Hug before going to hug her Father.

Caitlin looked towards Joe's car with a huge smile while Cisco fist-bumped Eddie since they became friends 3 days ago.

"Okay , Barry you can come out now, son"

Barry jumped up from his hiding spot arms streched out wide with a Huge Happy loving smile.

Iris screamed in happiness before she took off towards her Brother jumping into his arms causing them both to tumble to the ground ( I don't like Iris but I dont wanna get hated on) causing Barry to groan in pain.

"I'm going to Propose to Caitlin tonight, wanna help me" He whispered into Iris Ear so Caitlin can't hear them.

Iris Nodded before getting off her Brother helping him up as Well, "I'll sure do Bro" She said dragging him towards their family and Friends.

"LET'S EAT , CAUSE I'M STRAVING "

Barry grabbed Caitlin running into the restaurant leaving everyone else in his dust.

* * *

Barry, Joe , Cisco and Eddie sat down in the Booth while Caitlin and Iris took the chairs at their table.

"I got Abs Now Eddie , I got Abs Wanna see them *Notices Caitlin glare* N-Nevermind" Barry said looking down at the Menu while Everyone at their table laughed at him.

Eddie laughed at Barry face before patting his friend on the shoulder , "Anyway We cleaned up your office for you , so whenever your ready to come back , its all nice and ready" He said giving Barry a bro-hug.

Barry slowly took out the small Box catching all the Men eyes while Caitlin Looked confused on what's going on right now, Iris just couldn't wait for him to ask Caitlin.

Barry Nodded towards Iris who Quickly got up from her chair making Caitlin do the same thing. Iris grabbed some flowers ( they brought them) and tore of the pedals of them.

Eddie , Joe and Cisco stood side by side arms behind their back's, Barry let Eddie hold the ring for him.

Caitlin looked around confused on What's going on right now, and where's the hell is Barry at now.

"Miss. Caitlin Snow I know you may be confused right now but don't worry you will love this"

Caitlin eyes widen when she saw Barry by the door's wearing a Black suit now with a Smile on his face.

Caitlin felt tears slowly start to fall from her eyes when Barry walked over to her grabbing her hand tightly.

"Caitlin Snow you have made me the most happiest Guy to ever Leave , you stayed by my side even when I was in a 9 Months coma , Baby I love you so much"

Caitlin bite back a sob when she saw Barry bend down on one knee never breaking eye contact with her.

Joe smiled at his son and Hopefully soon to be Daughter in law looking around to see everyone even the Waiter's watching them.

" And I want to spend the rest of my Life with you Caitlin Snow , for better or worse , Through the good and the bad times, So Caitlin snow"

Barry grabbed the Ring from Eddie without breaking any eye contact with Caitlin before Open the Box to show his Mother ring.

" Will you Marry me and make the most Happiest Man Alive"

Caitlin sobbed nodding her head, " Yes A million time's yes" She said making everyone in the restaurant cheer for them.

Barry smiled slipping the Ring onto Caitlin's finger before he Stood up pulling her into a Needed Kiss causing more cheers to be roared through the Place.

Joe clapped for his Son and Future Daughter In Law before walking over to the Owner of the place, While the others went back to the table.

"It's time for all the Lovely Couples and the newly Engaged Couple to Dance" The owner said on the Stage with Joe standing beside him.

Caitlin Dragged Barry towards the Middle of the room where all the couple's meet even Iris and Eddie.

Barry Placed a hand on Caitlin Hip before taking his Free hand into Her left hand as Caitlin placed her right hand on his shoulder.

Joe began to sing a slow song for everyone while Cisco just stood there rubbing his neck in quietly.

Barry noticed his foot was Vibrating's causing him Gasp but He soon Began to focus On Caitlin again, He find out what's happening later.

Barry pulled Caitlin into the Another kiss as they danced the night away happy to be with each other.

"I have another Question for you My Love' Barry whispered to Caitlin when they pulled away from the Kiss.

Caitlin nodded placing her head on Barry's shoulder while Eddie , Cisco and Iris watched them with happy smiles on their faces.

Barry spun Caitlin around a couple of Time before picking her up like the Movie Dirty dancing once again earning more Applause and cheers from the people in the Place.

Caitlin laughed once she was back on the ground wrapping her arms around her Fiancé Neck as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Move in with me , Joe and I found this nice Place , but you don't have to move in right now if you don't want to"

Caitlin nodded kissing Barry cheek pulling him into a tight Embrace pecking his Lips.

"We been dating for a Year and 9 months Babe, I'm ready to move in with you and I'm ready to be your Wife"

Barry smiled Happily as he pulled Caitlin into a full blown Passionate kiss as Joe Song came to an End.

"Congratulation to my son and His Fiancé , Welcome to the family Caitlin Officially...Don't break his heart I'm a cop remember that"

Barry was so Happy to started to jump up and down but the Next thing he knew he was out the door of the Restaurant before anyone can blink or see him.

* * *

Barry yelped when he meet face to face with a brick Wall, _' What the hell happened , where am I '_ He through groaning from his spot on the ground.

Barry slowly sat up from the ground rubbing his forehead still trying to figure out what happened to him and where the hell is he right now.

Jumping when His Phone started to ring, Barry Quickly Answered whoever was trying to call him.

"Babe what the hell happened to you , are you okay... Do you need me to come get you "

Barry smiled at how worried Caitlin is for him right now, she Always gets that way when he leaves for work.

Barry Jumped up from the Ground laughing at Caitlin whining through the phone.

"I'm fine My love , Just meet me at Star Labs with Cisco and Maybe Wells too, you going to be shock when you find out what happened to me"

Barry hung up the phone when he finally got a response back from Caitlin.

Barry was already in the Cortex of Star Labs when Cisco walked into the room while Caitlin wheeled .

Caitlin ran into Barry's opened arms before Attacking Him with Kisses all over his face.

"I'm fine Babe , I ran into a brick wall but I'm fine"

Barry placed Caitlin into a chair before walking back over to the free space in the Cortex cracking his Knuckles.

Barry took off running leaving a trail of Red lighting forming behind him as he ran around the Cortex.

Barry stopped running standing beside a Shock Caitlin who's mouth was hanging Wide Opened.

"Look's like tommrow , We got to start some test on your Barry"

Barry nodded at 's before looking down at Caitlin who was still shock while Cisco claps his hands.

_"I'm going to be in pain tommrow when we start the test on me ...yeahhh"_

* * *

A/N ; What's everyone , don't hate me for writing this okay it just popped into my mind okay, I love Snowbarry a lot , Also I might change Earth-2 since its my story.

I do not own the show or Character's just the Plot of this story and The Image for the story.


End file.
